dreamfall_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Azadi
The Azadi are the people of a powerful empire from a continent several days' travel to the west of the Northlands, whose capital city is Sadir. It is also the name of their empire. The Azadi are a matriarchial society run by a group of empresses known as the Six, though a shadowy male figure called the Prophet is also a guiding influence. Oddly, for an Arcadian empire, they have developed sophisticated technology. The Azadi were not featured in The Longest Journey. The closest mention is a snippet from Jemein the Discoverer's Travels in the Northlands where he mentions the Far West, to which he was "carried on good will and Destiny by Shadow Ships, to the strange and unknown cliffs of a World unseen by most, a World of an unfamiliar Tongue and customs, a World of Great Wonder and Mysticism." The Alatien also have a legend about a beautiful princess from lands far to the west. Ten years ago, the Azadi came to Marcuria during the Tyren occupation. They drove out the 'trolls' and seemingly annihilated the race, leaving a garrison in Marcuria to protect its people while they finished the Tyren off. Gradually that garrison grew to a larger and larger population, and the Azadi began making their influence felt. Despite their insistence that they are not a conquering force, the Azadi are now effectively occupying Marcuria in place of the Tyren. Many Marcurians have welcomed the Azadi presence. They shattered the Tyren and shared their technology, and the ever-present soldiers are a small price to pay for stability and peace. Others, however, especially the magical population, see the Azadi as an insiduous threat. The Azadi fear magic, and that means the non-human and magical races are forced to live inside a ghetto under the pretence of keeping order. For a few of the more prejudiced humans, this is a good thing. Not surprisingly, an underground movement of Rebels has sprung up with April Ryan as one of the figureheads, whom the Azadi know only by reputation as the Scorpion. The Azadi's religious intolerance led them to scatter the Sentinel and demolish their temple. The Rebels are interested in a huge tower the Azadi have almost finished constructing on the very same site, as it presents a clear focus for their activities. The Prophet seems to be behind the building of the tower, and is anxious that it be finished in time for its planned inauguration by the Six. Curiously, when April follows the Prophet into the ancient ruins in the Undercround Caverns she discovers the Dream Chamber directly beneath the tower, and can discern a depiction of the tower carved on the outside. It is entirely possible that the construction of the tower on this site is what drew the Azadi to Marcuria in the first place. The epilogue to Dreamfall sees the tower surrounded by the swirling form of what appears to be a Chaos Storm, and a woman's laughter is faintly audible in the background. The omnipresent soldiers keep Marcuria a safe place, unless you are a Magical. They frequently raid the Magic Ghetto under the pretext of finding terrorists. When someone is arrested by the Azadi, they are held at the old prison of Friars Keep before being sent to Sadir for trial and, invariably, beheading. Although Friar's Keep is still administered by native Marcurians, there is always an Azadi soldier present, and the prison has become little more than a glorified way-station for political prisoners. Beheading is the favourite punishment of the Azadi: employed for treason, heresy and witchcraft. Their punishment for smuggling is the binding of the hands and feet before being weighed down with metal and dropped into the ocean. However, Kian finds the prospect of hanging - once a common punishment in Marcuria - to be barbaric.